1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to window structures and more specifically it relates to an improved jalousie.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous window structures have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,238,703 to Wendelken; 2,093,093 to Mongus; 2,542,146 to Kellogg and 3,039,155 to Iacovoni all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.